


A Dance For Love

by RoseyBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it's not really platonic, It's Stripper Lance dancing for his crushes, Keith and Shiro might be a thing, M/M, Nothing really sexual, not stated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: After dancing on some rope for the Voltron show, Lance felt he belonged there. Dancing for people. When the war ended and everything settled down, Lance left for a strip club. He had fun and was very happy. Then his old crushes show up.Warning: Not well written. Never been in a strip club. My experience is from How I Met Your Mother. Enjoy!





	A Dance For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by bbwreck on Twitter. It's paired with 2 other pictures that are more explicit so... look at your own risk. https://twitter.com/bbwreck/status/1099111165936967680

It wasn’t that Lance hated the Voltron Show of Arms. It was more like he liked one show more than the others. The one with him dancing on the rope.

He realized that day how much he loved dancing. With the war over he could go anywhere and start dancing. He was able to get a ship for cheap and told his family that wanted to be in space spreading Allura’s message. It’s wasn’t quite a lie.

He went pretty far. At least 15 galaxies away. He found a dancing job fast. He quietly thanked his hips and thighs.

He worked 5 quintants every movement for a couple of pheebs, but got cut to 3 quintants. Turns out he was too popular and the other dancers weren’t making as much. He was fine with fewer hours. He made enough for rent in a single night.

He tried to repay the others for their lost revenue, but they insisted he kept it for himself.

He liked his job. He liked his coworkers. He was iffy on his boss’s flirts that seemed more serious, but he could deal with it.

Everything was perfect.  
Then...  
Shiro and Keith came in.

No one had ever seen Lance stop so fast. Not even for 1,000 GAC.

“I didn’t pay 20GAC for half a dance!”

“Sorry, sir,” Lance spoke softly. “The walk-ins startled me for a moment.” He continued the dance.

The customer was happy and didn’t notice Lance looking up to see Keith talking to another dancer. Not that Lance cared. Nope. They could talk to whoever they wanted.

“I have to see to the others now,” Lance stated when the song was over. “Can I expect you to see me again?”

“Of course, Kitten.” And they guy left. He was cheep and the way he said Lance’s code name was disgusting.

“Hey, Kitten,” Smaia, one of Lance’s coworkers, called him. “You’re requested in room 3.  
They look like big spenders.”

“You say that about everyone that makes special requests,” Lance laughed. He was thinking about the 2,000 GAC he was getting tonight.

He focused on making himself look lustful and desirable before walking in.

“Welcome, Sirs, to your de--” He froze as he opened his eyes. “Shiro! Keith! What the quiznak!”

“Shouldn’t we be asking that?” Keith snarked back.

Shiro was trying to calm down. Take that for what you will.

“I like dancing so now I do it for money. And I can flirt as much as I like.”

“But it’s all guy paterons. You’re the only male stripper.” Nothing got past Keith these days.

“No one cares about that stuff in this galaxy. But seriously, I thought you two were on missions.”

“We need to relax a little and we heard about this place.”

“Fine. I’ll give you a good show then. Don’t want you wasting a trip.” Lance winked on the last word.

In truth, he liked them. His first love was Shiro and that love grew when they met. So Lance was more than happy to dance for him.

As for Keith, Lance did get close to him. Even thought about him a few times when he was alone. Until he left Lance in the dust. Then he came back and Lance had to hide his blush.

Lance had learned a lot about their tastes on team Voltron, little things gave them away. Lance knew how to make this good for Shiro and torture for Keith. By the end of the private show, both men were completely entranced by Lance’s dance. The way he moved his hips, smiled and winks, even giggled. All of it was dreamy. So, of course, the men paid for another hour.

Lance looked at them at the end of the second hour. Shiro looked like he was in heaven and Keith...He was very Galra.

“Sorry, boys, but it’s closing time. Maybe we can continue this tomorrow.”

Keith growled, but got up to walk out. Shiro had a problem getting up.

“One thing before you leave. Don’t tell anyone about this. My family won’t like that I dance for a living. Please.”

“No problem, Kitten.” Keith said as he dragged out a maybe-dead Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment about this. I kinda want to continue, but it can stay as is. But what would the plot be? Tease Keith and Shiro until they take him to a love hotel? No more rambling. Just do the thing.


End file.
